lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beowulf Eternal Dungeon
There is a reason I have lived for thousands of years. You will find out why... right before the flame of your life is extinguished! - Cain Eternal Dungeon Campaign Period: 2013-08-17 through 2013-08-24 Story In a kingdom deep in the heart of Drazeros, an evil Demon, alive since the dawn of time, has summoned monsters to tear down a kingdom to settle an old vendetta. The king has sent Warrior after Warrior to stop the monster from their rampage and bring pease to the land, but one after the other, they have fallen to the monsters. Recently, the frequency of the attacks and strength of the monsters has increased, and the kingdom looks to be on its last leg. But fortuitously, a man from a country far away has come to the kingdom, a man with both... Campaign The great dragon awakens! Prepare yourself for the greatest challenge yet! ''- Grendel's Mother Collect all 5 Souls and get... Demigod Dragon 9S Max Atk. 18,023 - Max Def. 17,226 '''Soul Quest': Agility - Show your Speed - Mission 2 - Soul of Agility :Your mission, should you choose to accept it... Climb the Eternal Dungeon: Beowulf, and reach Stage 10,000. :Then, you shall earn the Soul of Agility... Item Rewards You little creatures come to defeat me, the ancient dragon? I shall punish your foolishness! ''- The Wrym *'Brand Healf-Denes '- Atk. +1,700 - Dur. Intense *'Flame Guard '- Def. +1,700 - Dur. Intense - Reach stage: 200, 400, 600, 700, 800 *'Hrunting '- Atk. +3,800 - Dur. Million - Reach stage: 3,000 and 7,000 *Gold Box Key *Azure Fairy *Hourglass (1hr) *Experience Books (+10, +30, +50, +100) *Health Potion (100%) *Energy Potion (100%) *Stamina Potion (+5) Warrior ''A brave warrior such as yourself is always welcome to my kingdom! Cometh, and let us fight against these monsters! - Hrothgar 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors Evolve Beowulf to his final Level by... 1. Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10. 2. Reaching Stage 6,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. 3. Reaching Stage 10,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. Berserker Warriors My sword shall not waver, I will take the fiends down one by one! ''- Beowulf Transformation Potions '''Dragon Slayer' Collect 4 of 5 souls. Campaign Period: 2013-08-17 through 2013-08-24 (See Demigod Dragon for more details on soul collection) *Transform into Beowulf *Raise Human Warriors' Atk & Def 10% *Recover Energy and Stamina 15% faster *Gain 10% more Experience Lethal Leaf Reward for Guilds ranked 1 in the Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Grendel's Mother only once *Raise Magikin Warriors' Atk 10% and Def 5% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Gain 10% more coins Grand Force Reach Stage 5,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Grendel only once *Raise Giant Warriors' Atk 20% *Recover Health 15% faster *Gain 10% more experience Archaic Downpour Reach Stage 9,000 in the Eternal Dungeon. *Transform into Cain *Raise Demon Warriors's Atk 7% & Def 7% *Recover Energy 10% faster *Gain 15% more coins *Fairies return 15% faster Scent of Death Win 16 Battles in the Circus of Souls Battle Bonanza. *Transform into Deathlock *Raise Undead Warriors' ATK and DEF by 7% *Recover Energy, Health and Stamina 5% faster *Gain 5% more Experience. Additional Information *All rewards will be distributed by Aug 29th (Thurs) *ET, once the event has finished. *Players will get the Reward tier for the number of Souls they got, and all Rewards Tiers below that. Category:Eternal Dungeon Category:August 2013 Events